


Lust

by DeeS, fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Ass Gape, Body Hair Kink, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, ass worship, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020
Summary: Руди любит мех Йонге, а тот обожает эту совершенную берлинскую задницу )))
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине
Series: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: волосы на теле, задница  
> Размер: 500x600

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kA7.gif)


End file.
